This invention is directed to an irrigation system for the irrigation of growing plants and particularly such an irrigation system wherein the water flow is controlled as a function of both solar radiation and ambient temperature.
Many areas of the United States do not have natural rainfall which occurs sufficiently often that succesful gardening and farming can be achieved. Such areas require irrigation in the form of provision of water to the plants as a function of their needs. In those areas of the country where irrigation is required, quite often the air is clear so that solar radiance is substantial. Such solar radiance acting upon the dark leaves of the plant causes high leaf temperature and resultant high transpiration rates. In addition, the high ambient temperatures occasioned by the high solar radiance, and other weather factors, cause high transpiration rates. Thus, the quantity of irrigation water required by the plants is a function of both solar radiance and ambient temperature, and probably other factors. There is need for a solar controlled system for the management of irrigation water flow to conserve water, prevent overwatering, and to provide adequate watering, adjusted principally in accordance with solar radiance and also in accordance with ambient temperature.